FB Songfics
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Just some Song Fics me and my sister came up with. Rated PG for possible cussing, etc.
1. Hatsuharu Sohma

I do NOT own Fruits Basket or the song in any way. Enjoy! By Jessica

Haru - The World Is Black

It was early still. Haru's alarm clock bleeped, telling him to get up. He threw it across the room. Though that did make it shut up, he now needed a new clock. He sat up with a groan and ran his hand through his hair. Another day...the same as yesterday. Wait, today there was no school, it was a little different...

Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day and  
No one really knows why this is happening  
But it's happening

Haru stood up, stretched, and got ready for the day. He wore his usual attire of black. His gaudy necklaces hung around his neck and piercings in place. He adorned his boots and jacket, then opened the door to his small house and went into the bleak day.

And everywhere you go it's just a different place  
You get the same dark feeling  
See the same sad faces  
No one really cares that this is happening

As Haru walked he saw people walking along on morning jobs. They seemed oblivious to anyone else living in the world. He seemed to be walking opposite the flow of traffic, but not one person noticed him. He was like a trout swimming upstream, he didn't make a difference.

Haru walked through the 'lower' areas of town. He saw boxes where homeless people lived. Many of them had holes in them, and the people inside looked deathly white. Haru twitched at the stupidity of it all. What the hell was wrong with the world huh?

But we come into this world  
We all are the same  
In that moment there's no one to blame

He walked through this part of town, then out of it and back into the 'higher' parts of town. He was once again the trout in the river and walked slowly towards the store. He hated all these people, ignoring life around them. Geeze people! Take a break and smell the coffee, better yet, a flower. Watch birds fly for once. All they care about is themselves.

But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we say, say

Haru bought his new clock, some food, and a new necklace that he would wear sometime in the near future. He put the rest of his money away and walked out of the store. He sighed, the world is bleak. He bought a hot dog 'cause it was about lunch time in his opinion. He then decided to take a walk, after dropping off his things.

He got back to his house, flicked on the lights, and put his things up. Even with the lights on, his house seemed grim. "I guess it's my personality." He told himself and locked the door on his way out.

Living in this place it's always been this way  
There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changed  
And I can't live when this world just keeps dying  
It's dying

He took a walk, through the downtown area again, and saw a horrible sight. Some lady, that he had never once met before in life, was being robbed. That wasn't the bad part. There was a police car at the corner, this lady was screaming for help, and they didn't move. Haru guessed by the looks on their faces that they were watching a tv...Damn it all!

People always tell me this is part of the plan  
That God's got everybody in his hands  
But I can only pray that God is listening  
Is he listening?

Haru couldn't stop himself, he ran over to the lady and punched the guy who was robbing her. This punch knocked him unconscious. He turned to the lady.

"Here ya go ma'am." He said, handing her the purse. She took it and left without even a thank you. "Damn this place has gone to the dogs..."

We're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I say

Haru walked out of downtown into uptown again. He decided there was to much water for this trout and walked to the park. It was small, but it worked for him when he needed to keep from turning black. He sat on a bench near the center of the park. The sound of cars was soft here.

Birds chirped and flew off from a tree near him. He watched them fly and sighed. The whole world wasn't damned. But these kinds of places were getting more rare. Everyone was cutting down on oxygen and trees. Even him, who became a raging madman from time to time, knew the importance of trees in life!

The world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we say, say, say

Haru stood up and walked back into the city. Lights, cars, pollution. Nothing ever changes. He groaned as some guy hit him and kept walking. He made a low growl like noise but shook it off. No one would care. Heck! He could probably commit murder and not get busted!

Haru shook the temptation from himself and continued his walk. What the heck was the point!? He couldn't enjoy himself today! He would rather be in school, where he could at least walk without getting hit. Haru took a glance at the people around him.

We come into this world  
And we all are the same  
And in that moment there's no one to blame

Every single person around him, all of them, had blank eyes. This told him that they didn't care. They would just take the same routine every day, not giving a rats ass if someone died! Not even his family, or most of them, would care! Maybe Yuki, or Kyo...Momiji would be the first to cry. Tohru, though not part of the Sohma family, would give Momiji a run for his money. But there are only a select few in the world who give a damn anymore.

But we're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I say

Smoke rises from a nearby road, fire trucks blaze past. After a moments glance, the people continue on their way. There wasn't an ambulance, just once fire truck. The sound died away and Haru turned back to walk as he began to get pushed. So maybe he was a bit like this sea of mindless people. He could swim downstream sometimes.

Haru had individuality and he would keep it. His jacket of white blazed as bright as the sun against the crowd of people dressed in gray. As the sun began to set, Haru watched the sunset from his door. The night life of the city was more hectic than the day life. He wouldn't be a part of it any time soon...

The world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
(We can't go back)  
It won't be the same  
(It won't be the same)  
Forever changed  
(What will ever change)  
By the things we say, say, say

Haru's alarm clock bleeped, telling him to get up. He hit the snooze button and turned over in bed. It was just another day in this damn world. He could sleep in...to bad there's school today...

Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day  
And no one really knows why this is happening


	2. Tohru Honda

I do NOT own Fruits Basket or the song in Any way. I am not going to write that again, so remember it. Enjoy! By Jessica, Again!

Tohru - Concrete Angel

Tohru woke up early that morning. She made breakfast and then went upstairs to get ready for school. She was doing things a little backwards today. Tohru brushed her hair, and then set the brush down. Silent tears fell from her eyes and onto the table she sat at.

"Tohru? You about ready? We've gotta get going or we'll be late for school." came Kyo's voice from her bedroom door.

"Alright. I'll be right there." Tohru wiped her eyes, put on her smiling face, and opened the door. "Well? Let's eat our breakfast, grab our lunch and then head out." she smiled.

Kyo thought something was wrong but didn't say anything. And the 'prince' with all his wisdom, didn't notice anything strange at all. Soon they headed out for school, Kyo was trying to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

Tohru met Uo and Hana soon after entering school.

"Morning Tohru!" Uo called, waving as her and Hana walked over. Hana gave Tohru a sad and knowing look.

"Oh, good morning Uo, Hana." Tohru greeted.

"Yes...Morning...but is it good?" she said in her mystic vagueness. Uo and Tohru gave her blank looks. "Nothing..." she turned her head to look at the new waves approaching.

Three girls whimpered and ran off from their spying point at the corner. Tohru, Uo, and Hana headed off to class. Kyo looked around the corner, opposite the one the fan girls used, and saw them walk off. He put his hands in his pockets and followed them to class.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Tohru left school with Kyo only. Yuki had a student council meeting and would have to stay late.

"Kyo." Tohru asked shyly.

"Hm?" Kyo asked. He had forgotten his suspicions until she said his name, then the feeling in his stomach came back. "What is it?"

"I'll....meet you at the house, ok?" she said, stopping.

"What?" Kyo stopped, turning around to look at her.

"I need to take care of something okay? Can I meet you later at the house?" she said, looking down. Before Kyo could reply, Tohru ran off.

"Tohru!" he called after her. But she didn't here him.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Tohru ran, tears slowly falling from her eyes. She didn't stop until she reached the graveyard. She ran to her mom's grave and collapsed in front of it.

"Oh mom..." she said with difficulty. "I've tried so hard to stay strong since you died....it seems that lately, it's been harder to smile. I don't think I can keep this up..." The tears kept coming.

The graveyard was silent as a boy with orange hair stood a few rows away, listening.

"Mom, help me please. I...I need someone to...to help me..." she cried.

A few soft footsteps were heard as Kyo walked up behind her. Her head snapped up, and she turned around. Kyo stood there, looking sad.

"K-Kyo...I" she wiped her tears away. "I thought you were at home..."

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

Kyo stood there, as she wiped her face, the feeling in his stomach becoming a pain in his heart.

"It's ok...to cry." he said softly. Tohru stopped drying her tears.

"Huh?" she asked, staring at him.

"I didn't...cry at all after my mom died. Not because she died anyway...So...if you feel any sadness, go ahead and let it out." he said, bending down and then sitting next to the grave.

"Kyo..." Tohru said softly. Kyo set a hand on Kyoko Honda's grave and looked at it sadly.

"You should be proud Kyoko Honda." he spoke to it. Tohru was quiet. "You have...the most wonderful daughter that...anyone could ever ask for." he turned his head to look at Tohru.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Tohru stared at Kyo. He stared back, a smile on his face. Tohru instantly began crying again and flung herself forward at Kyo. She held onto the front of his shirt and cried. Kyo didn't transform, because Tohru wasn't actually hugging him.

"Right..." Kyo blushed. As long as no one saw this, he was fine. "Just...cry it out...."

Tohru cried for a while, until all her tears were spent. She sat up straight and looked at Kyo as she dried her face. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Kyo asked, looking at his shirt. "You can't keep yourself happy all the time if all you do is make others happy. It's ok to cry sometimes. And my shirt'll dry..." he smirked sarcastically.

"Kyo..." Tohru muttered. Kyo looked up from his shirt. "Thanks..." she said, standing up. Kyo stood up too.

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

They stood there, looking at the grave that held Tohru's mom. Tohru remembered asking her mom for help. She laughed once and it had no funny in it.

"I asked my mother for help..." she said after a look from Kyo. "I'm not sure whether it was her or not...but you came Kyo. I needed to cry." she held her hands clasped and to her chest. Her face was raised to the sky.

Kyo smiled. Then he regained his leftover pride and turned away from her towards the exit. "Ah well, don't expect it to often alright? Only once in a while, like....once a year. Or better yet, once every two years." he began walking off, a large blush on his face.

Tohru smiled. 'Kyo really is someone special. Just like Yuki is. But, they each have their own special traits, and each one shows kindness in their own way. I'm glad I met them.' she followed Kyo out.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

"Who knows...maybe it was you, mom, who lead me to Shigure's house that day. I think it might have been you, in even the smallest way. Thanks mom, for letting me meet all the wonderful Sohma's. I love them with all my heart. And I'll keep trying, no matter what."


	3. Kyo Sohma

I don't really do disclaimers.. but I don't Own Fruitd Basket.. if I did.. Tohru would be called Rebecca and it'd be instant love.. and the story would crumble. On with the story!

Kyo - The Reason - By Rebecca

"I always said things.. I didn't mean. I'm a cat. And I'm not great at anything. All those times I hurt people. It's surprising anyone is still around me. I can't justify what I've done. I surprised she's still around. After I.. yelled at her like that. But... I'm trying.. I really am...."

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

"You're helping me so much. Thank you. I was cold hearted and closed to the world. You helped me open up. What am I doing? I see you talking to me.. on the roof. Thank you. You had no idea what I was talking about.. but you still listened. You really are... somethin.."

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

"You know... after I yelled at You.. that first day at school... I ditched school and I felt so horrible about it. You don't know how much I'm sorry for all those times... that I scared you, hurt you, made you cry. But I'm here for you if you need me. Please.. please don't cry..."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

"You've helped me so much, Tohru.. I've hurt you to many times.. but still... You're there for me so... I'll be there for you.. just for you.. Tohru? Do you hear me? I just wanted to tell you that."

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is You_

"Of course... don't expect me to repeat it... okay Tohru?"

and the reason is You

and the reason is You

"You hear me Tohru? Tohru? What's that......sound?"

and the reason is You

Beep! Beep! Kyo hit his alarm clock and rubbed his eyes. He rolled over and yawned. Then he remembered his dream. He had been telling Tohru his feelings.. or he thought he had.. . His apologies, the numbered greatly but apparently he'd said something about them.... He'd promised Tohru something.. but.. what? The more he tried to remember, the less he did. Whatever it was.. he already knew. Because he didn't need a dream to tell him. Tohru walked past Kyo's bedroom as he opened the door.

"Oh Kyo! Good Morning!" she smiled. That smile. Kyo gave her a simple smile and then made a soft, quick, groan like noise. She looked confused but then smiled again and went on her way. 'She really is.. too good for me..' Kyo thought with a smile.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

'Tohru.. thank you.. for staying with me..' Kyo said to himself. Tohru was setting up breakfast when he walked downstairs. It smelled wonderful.

"Oh. Breakfast is almost ready, Kyo." Tohru said as she walked back and forth from the kitchen.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

'...even after all we've been through.' "Thank You." Kyo said as he walked into the kitchen and started helping her. She paused in her work and watched him.

"For what?" she asked. Usually she would've thought 'Breakfast' but his behavior.. caught her off guard.

"Everything. And if you don't hurry up.. you'll burn yourself.. holding that right above the flame..." Kyo said, getting his cocking attitude back. "Idiot." Kyo added teasingly.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do_

'Tohru.. I think.... I love you..' Kyo admitted to himself as he sat down for breakfast.

And the reason is you


	4. Kyo Sohma 2

**Hey. Me again.. No disclaimer.. I think it's obvious I don't own Fruits Basket.. If I did.. WHY WOULD I BE DOING THIS?! -smile- Story!**

**Kyo- Everywhere- By Rebecca**

Kyo walked through the house one Saturday. Shigure was off Book Signing. The rat was either at his garden or a student council thing. Kyo could really care less. And Tohru was shopping. It seemed everyone could always do something else. For once he actually asked himself what he did during the day.

Train, Not now. Brood, Pathetic. Train. Man. Eat. Sleep. Brood. Train.. Was that really all he did? The dog was a writer, the rat was a gardener and was involved in school, and Tohru did everything around the house. So that left Kyo with.... Sitting on the roof. That's where he was of all places. When Kyo thought about it.. every single one of the cursed Sohma's had something they were good at. That they did during the day.

It seemed no one was ever really around. He could care less if the dog and rat were out.. but he was always so empty when Tohru wasn't around all cheerful and smiling.

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

"Dammit!" Kyo cursed under his breath. Why did he live like this? Actually. If he gave up training... he could probably be a couch potato... or a roof potato.. But he had to beat that rat... there it was again. That was how he lived everyday. And why all he ever did was... Training. All his life to win. Never any closer. Kyo closed his eyes and sighed.

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

The cat felt something hit his face and opened his eyes. Rain? Yep. In no time it was pouring. They entire property was being rained on. That ruled out Yuki being at his garden.. unless he was covering it up. And Shigure was safely in some mall probably. And Tohru... was still in the store. Everyone else was spread out. Kyo jumped off the roof and went inside.

Everyone has something they can do. Everyone.. but me... so far...

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

In the store now.. But what about later? It was pouring! Kyo picked up his umbrella and walked outside, then he opened the umbrella and started for the store. On the way, he got lost in his own thoughts. Tohru was always so nice to him. He'd never say anything out loud about how he felt about her. At least not anytime soon. He just hoped.. when he finally could.. it wasn't too late. That she wasn't gone and out of reach.

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

"Why do I care if she gets a little wet... she can do what she did last time and just wait it out. I'm putting myself out there to help her even in the rain! I hate the rain!" Kyo growled/sighed. "At least I'll have company on the way back.." He thought about what he said. "I'll have company... I am selfish... heh..." he smirked to himself. "In every way possible.."

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

"Kyo?" Kyo looked up. He hadn't noticed where he was going. He was looking at Tohru in front of the store. "Kyo! What are you doing out here in the rain?" Tohru took a step toward him but he held up his hand.

"I'd ask you that, but that's why I'm out here.." he felt so stupid as he walked up to her. He put his umbrella over her head. At first she didn't get it. Then she smiled.

"Thanks." she gave him one of those smiles and he turned his head away and said "whatever" trying to hide his blush. But Tohru wasn't phased. Tohru always said something that made people feel special. Usually everyday, and without realizing it. Maybe he was being stubborn, but Tohru could say things to Kyo with even opening her mouth.

And they walked home in silence, with Tohru slightly holding Kyo's hand, with only the rain making noise.

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

When they finally got home Kyo was tired, whether from the rain or the way his nerves had been so alert on the way home he didn't know. Tohru headed to the kitchen and Kyo sat down and sighed.

"Dinner will be a while. If you have something to do Kyo..." Tohru looked in on him.

"No. I got nothin to do." he admitted. He released yet another sigh. He really was a hopeless cause. And he was glad that Tohru, at least, never gave up on him.

"Oh then.. maybe you can help me with dinner." Tohru grinned and Kyo just couldn't say No, Damn it! It was strange. Tohru told him what was for dinner and Kyo did most of the cooking. He couldn't help it. He was all over the place making dinner.

"Wow Kyo.. it's like you're everywhere. In 3 places at once." Tohru giggled. Kyo blushed.

When it was almost done, Tohru realized he really didn't need her help and she starting getting out the plates. About then the others arrived home. Kyo was finishing up the dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru called.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

"Miss Honda, this is really good." Yuki complimented.

"Yes Tohru. Your cooking is always getting better." Shigure said sweetly.

Tohru blushed. "But actually... Kyo.."

"Ya.. your cooking is great." Kyo said it like he could care less. When she looked at him in surprise he just gave her this mischievous smile and kept eating. She smiled and turned to her food too.

'She deserves the praise..' Kyo smiled to himself.

"And what's that look for, you stupid cat?" Yuki glared over at Kyo. Kyo swallowed, still smiling that mischievous grin.

"Nothin.. And I'm not the stupid one." Tohru smiled. Kyo hadn't gotten angry. If anything, he was happier.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki asked, slightly taken aback by the cat's cool demeanor.

Shigure froze with food in front of his mouth. "Wait.. Tohru.. did.. Kyo make this meal?" Yuki froze too. Tohru smiled and Kyo smirked. "My my.. Kyo... this.. I.. didn't know.."

'They're lying...' Yuki told himself so he could still eat the food without getting sick. Even if that sickness would be all in his head.

Kyo finished first and went onto the roof since it had stopped raining. A few minutes later, Tohru peeked over the edge.

"Hey Tohru?" Kyo called before she had even gotten high enough to get up there.

"Um.. yes?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Qualities. That damn rat gardens and he's smart and a leader. Shigure's a author. You're a cook, a cleaner, a all around maid actually. You do everything around this house. And I.. I.." Kyo left the sentence unfinished as he stared at the sky as stars appeared.

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me

Tohru looked surprised but then smiled and said. "Kyo.. you can brag too. You can cook." And Kyo smiled. He had known that.. but hearing her say it was something all it's own.

_Do you see me?_


	5. Ritsu Sohma

Hey! From now on we'll be putting who the songs are by incase you want to look them up and somehow cant just by the title. K? For the ones we've already posted it's:

Chapter one: The World is Black- Good Charlotte

Chapter two: Concrete Angel- Martina McBride.

Chapter three: The Reason by- Hoobastank

Chapter four: Everywhere- Michelle Branch

This chapter was made by Rebecca.

Ritsu- They- by Jem

Ritsu scurried around his home getting ready to go out when he stepped on a loose board and it creaked loudly. Trying to be quite, he whispered quickened apologies to anyone he woke up. 'Sorry.. sorry. sorry..' he muttered. He's stayed at his mother's house last night. He was almost at the door when he remembered his mother getting so scared last time and he wrote a note.

He hurried out the door leaving the note on the table saying he went to visit Shigure.

Who made up all the rules  
We follow them like fools  
Believe them to be true  
Don't care to think them through

I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this

Ritsu arrived at Shigure's a bit after Tohru and the others left for School. He went to the door and meekly knocked. No answer. "Please forgive me..." Ritsu knocked on the door a bit harder than he should have strength for. Still nothing.. and to make matters worse.. he'd made a hole in the door.

"AH! I MADE A HOLE! I'VE RUINED SHIGURE'S DOOR! AND THE MAIN HOUSE ISN'T HELPING REPAIR THEM ANYMORE! SHIGURE! I AM SO SORRY!" Ritsu's voice rang out.

"Ah.. Ritsu? Is that you?" Shigure asked as he came to the door. He spotted the hole and fake tears and a few real ones, rolled down his face. "My door..." he whined.

"I'M SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE JUST CALLED OUT BUT NO! I HAD TO KNOCK AND BREAK YOUR DOOR! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Ritsu cried bringing out supplies for the door. It was as though he'd known he'd break one.

"Yes.. yes.. Ritsu.. it's ok.. really.. Ritsu..." Shigure tried futily to calm down the monkey. When it was certain it wasn't happening, Shigure just poked him in the side above his hip and the boy went limp.

And it's ironic too  
Coz what we tend to do  
Is act on what they say  
And then it is that way

I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this

"Now Ritsu. What brings you here today?" Shigure asked when he had successfully gotten Ritsu inside.

"Oh.. um... I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T HAVE A REASON! I'M.." Ritsu was cut off by Shigure.

"It's okay Ritsu. I'm glad you came." The dog laughed.

Ritsu wondered why he was there. Maybe he wanted to see Tohru again. She had spiked his confidence once... maybe he needed another boost. All the mistakes he'd made since his last visit... Ritsu was so frightened of bad karma he could hardly sit still sometimes. Around Tohru.. he felt more content and comfortable. It was the little talk they'd had.

'Dear lord.... watch this dear boy.' Shigure prayed. 'He's way too insecure. hee hee hee.' Shigure laughed at the end of that minor note. 'Or whoever watches over him.'

_Who are they  
Where are they  
How can they possibly  
Know all this  
Who are they  
Where are they  
How can they possibly  
Know all this_

When Tohru and Kyo got home, Yuki was at a student council meeting, they noticed the badly bandaged hole. "What the?" Kyo opened the door.

"Ah Tohru! Welcome home. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to go on a walk with Ritsu? He's a bit jumpy." Shigure had Ritsu by the hand and walked both Tohru and this monkey out the door. Kyo just stared after them with a 'huh?' look on. Shigure returned right away and shut the door.

"Hello Ritsu.. How have you been?" Tohru smiled and asked.

"Fine!" Ritsu looked at the ground. "Can we just.. walk.. please?" He asked.

"Of course!" Tohru kept smiling and looked forward while she walked.

'As long as I'm with Tohru.. I can pretend I haven't messed up today.... I hope..' Ritsu said to himself.

_Do you see what I see  
Why do we live like this  
Is it because it's true  
That ignorance is bliss_

'I'm such a klutz. I hope nothing bad happens because I'm here...' Ritsu continued to ramble to himself as they walked. "I haven't gotten any closer to my purpose in this world..." He said out loud.

_Who are they  
Where are they  
How do they  
Know all this  
I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this_

"Don't worry, Ritsu. So am I." Tohru held in a small laugh. "Some people can search their whole lives and not figure out their purpose.. but they never gave up. And you shouldn't either Ritsu."

It seemed Tohru always knew what to say. And even if it had nothing to do with the problem.. okay.. not totally to do with the problem.. She somehow made the weight just lift from a person's shoulders. As they neared the house again, Ritsu turned to Tohru.

"Thank you so much." He said. Tohru looked into the man's eyes, confused slightly but understanding what he meant.

"I'm sorry.. I always make you uncomfortable don't I? I'm sorry." Ri smiled a small smile. He was sorry.. but he was also happy. She really made him feel more assertive. And even if he lost it all moments later.. He was in pure joy at the moment.

_Do you see what I see  
Why do we live like this  
Is it because it's true  
That ignorance is bliss_

"What took you guys so damn long?" Kyo barked as soon as the door opened.

"I'M SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT!" Ritsu glanced at Tohru. "I... Tohru was just helping get my nerve back.. so.. It really is my fault.." He said in a softer voice.

"No.. it's the dog's fault cause he..." Kyo paused. Ritsu talking calmly while apologizing? "Wow.. Tohru you really gave him a back bone didn't ya?" He smirked. This wouldn't last long.

"Oh.. Kyo.. um.. I.. Shigure?" Ritsu asked. Kyo pointed behind him to Shigure's office. "Thank You."

As soon as the door opened, Ritsu's nerve failed. "Sorry for bothering you Shigure but.. AH! WHAT IS THAT YOU'RE DRAWING?!" Ritsu covered his eyes and inched away from the office. He ran into a couple things because he couldn't see and this led to "I'm sorry. Sorry. Pardon. I'm sorry."

Tohru and Kyo looked in and then slammed the door shut. Yes. Whoever was watching over them right now.. forgive these poor people.

_Who are they  
Where are they  
How can they  
Know all this  
I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this_

_

* * *

_

(Use your imagination at what they saw....) Okay people. If there are any songs you think fits a character, please speak up. Even if the character has already been done once. or more. I'll post this notice in future chapters as well as this is a reposted chapter and some may have not seen it. Can't wait to get requests!- Reb.


	6. Motoko Minagawa

Hello. Rebecca this time again. I'm on a roll! Okay. Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it would be pure chaos! mwaha. ok. Songfic.

* * *

Might As Well Be Strangers - by Keane

"I am Motoko Minagawa. President of the Prince Yuki fanclub! And somehow I must have Yuki to myself before I graduate!"

Motoko sighed as she watched the films from her highschool years. High School graduation was tomorrow and she still didn't have Yuki for herself. What a fool she was. To think that Yuki Sohma of all people...

_I don't know your face no more  
Or feel your touch that I adore  
I don't know your face no more  
It's just a place I'm looking for_

"President Motoko Minagawa here." she watched as the tape went from her to the wonderful prince as he walked around school. Tohru Honda walked right past him and they didn't even look at each other. Amazing what happens in a few days. Motoko sighed. She could've been Honda. If only she'd said something sooner. She sighed again.

_We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a different world  
We might as well  
We might as well  
We might as well _

She had memorized everything about him. His schedule, his school belonging, the books he read, even his lunch! But what good did it do when she never actually talked to him? She wondered this as she watched more recent films. "Operation Get Rid Of Tohru Honda!" the girls on the tape called.

"Fools..." Motoko groaned. "I am one of those fools." she rolled over on her bed and stared at the ceiling where Yuki hung looking down at her. A much more recent addition. "If only I were a year younger!" she added.

_I don't know your thoughts these days  
We're strangers in an empty space  
I don't understand your heart  
It's easier to be apart _

Yuki had started hanging out with Tohru Honda just about every minutes he could. And when it wasn't him, it was the orange haired Sohma. Sometimes all four Sohma's were around her at once. What did they see in her? Could she herself not change to be more like that? How do you sit around all of Prince Yuki's relatives and just act natural?

_We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a another time  
We might as well  
We might as well _

The next day at school, Motoko saw the white haired Sohma in the hall and stopped him. "You're a relative of Yuki's, are you not?" she asked. He nodded. "Answer me something. What is it about Tohru Honda that you all like so much?" Her eyes were defiant and she wouldn't let him leave till she had an answer.

_We might as well be strangers  
Be strangers _

It seemed that in 18 months, the Yuki she had known had become someone else. And she wanted to know what it took to be with him. And this boy had the answers.

But Haru just closed his eyes and said "You... Wouldn't understand. And... You'll never take Tohru's place." Haru just walked passed her. Motoko whipped around.

"Wait!" she yelled. She was glaring but Haru didn't stop. "I'll never take her place," Motoko repeated.

_For all I know of you now  
For all I know of you now _

Motoko looked down as she walked and almost ran into Yuki. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Yuki asked. Motoko blushed. But... Just behind Yuki was Tohru and Kyo. They were heading home. She didn't know everything about her Yuki. She'd admit it. But as long as there was hope that she could be with Yuki, she wouldn't give up. And as long as there was hope that Honda would chose the red head over Yuki, however absurd. Motoko smiled.

"No. I'm okay. Yuki. I'm not through with you. I'll be waiting for you," and she walked past leaving all three staring at her. But she didn't care. She'd said something similar a few days ago, but.. Saying it just made it clearer.

_For all I know of you now  
For all I know_


	7. Hatori Sohma

Hatori- Shadow- Ashlee Simpson - Written by Jessica

I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

Hatori sat at his desk, it was all he could do just to stay awake. No one in the Sohma family seemed to be sick today, not even Akito. Finally, he stood up and walked out of his office. He put on a coat and walked outside. Snow was freshly fallen. The ground was white and everything seemed to be asleep.

He strode down the walk, through the gates, and let his feet do the walking. His mind drifted, and soon he was daydreaming. He was remembering Kana. Walks in the sun, watching snow fall, working side by side, little hidden gifts, kissing, and when she found out.

Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me

At this thought Hatori woke from his daze. He supposed that her finding out had led to them asking to get married, Which led to him getting his eye hurt and Kana getting her memories erased. These memories still hurt Hatori, but he could bare them

He hadn't dreamt of Kana since Tohru had come to visit. He hadn't thought of Kana since Ayame gave him the pictures of her wedding. He hadn't done much but work for a long time. Now Hatori was kind of glad that no one in the Sohma family was sick today. Kana was something from a dream, and her memory was both a dream and a nightmare.

Hatori was snow, and snow was cold. Only one thing could melt the snow, that was time. Time brought Spring, and in the Spring the snow melted. Not enough time had passed for Hatori's snow to melt. Time, in fact, seemed to have stopped completely, shortly after Kana left. But, it did seem, that time had begun moving again...Slowly, but it was moving.

_All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

Hatori had always allowed Akito to tell him what to do. He erased memories, hurt feelings, broke up families....Sometimes Hatori wished he didn't have the ability to cover up memories...It just seemed to be a burden. Somehow though, Hatori was growing out of that.

People found out about the curse less and less, the entire Zodiac was born for this generation so no families would be split. And.....Tohru.....

_So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me-_

Yes, Tohru, the main reason for time's beginning. She had made him remember Kana, it had not been the snow. She was kind, cheerful, and brave. Tohru taught Hatori that snow will eventually melt, and spring will arrive. Even if it takes awhile. He would have to thank her for this....someday.

He found that he was now walking through town. He had just passed Ayame's shop and was still walking. Soon he would come to the grocery store, and later a beauty shop. Hatori seemed to know the layout of the city, even if he didn't pay attention.

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past is in the past_

Hatori's father had been head of the Sohma family before Akito. There was no resentment there. His father had been a just head, as was Akito. But....Hatori's father had not had the temper that Akito possessed. Hatori wondered...if that may have been because his father had been shown a new world, when he'd met Hatori's mother.

Akito's eyes were half closed, and he was half in shadow. The problem was...that Akito didn't know that he could find happiness, too....Maybe, like she had helped him, Tohru could help Akito. Yes, it seemed that she had helped many of the zodiac members to overcome problems...

_I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Yea I can finally see  
So don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

Yea, Hatori was the snow. He was....moderately fine with that. Sure, he wanted for the snow to melt, but....when it did, what would there be? A vibrant spring? or a dead wasteland? He didn't know, nor did he care. Time was still moving, as was he. Life continued.

Hatori saw he was in front of Shigure's house.....why was he here? It seemed that time....was not the only thing in motion. Many things drive us to do many things....many things, many things Some crazy, some fine.

"Oh. Hello Hatori. What are you doing here?" came a voice. Hatori turned around to see that Tohru was there, with Yuki and Kyo. Apparently they were arriving back from shopping. He smiled.

"Just enjoying my time off." he said in a sweet voice that he rarely used. Yuki and Kyo stared at him, but Tohru smiled and invited him in for dinner. "Sure."

_Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day _

"Thank you, Tohru.

From Frozen Snow"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok. This turned from a 'Hatori's Thoughts' fic, into a 'Hatori Thanking Tohru' fic. Sorry. Oh. I shall be posting my Yuki fic kinda Yukiru, but it's a good fic soon. Maybe after I eat. - Jess

You love that fic. - Reb

You're just mad cause it's Yukiru......I didn't mean for it to be like that. And Reb! Stop imagining it as a Kyo song when you read it!

**No**

Oh, and I know that the song doesn't fit Hatori that well, but it did seem to fit in my opinion. The lyrics, not the song itself. - Jess


	8. Yuki Sohma

Yuki - Fly - Hilary Duff - Jessica

Okay, I'll be thanking people who have reviewed. Thanks **Just Call Me Blue, AngelGrilBB7, Ukari-Chan, **and **Ancalagon's Rider**.

Also. **Ancalagon's Rider**, We couldn't find any of those songs on Aol Music, so we couldn't listen to them, so we didn't write them. Reb may have said this already, But I'm not going to look at all the chapters to find out.

Ok, fic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.

Sitting in darkness.....nothing there.....it's all to familiar....make it go away....I don't want to remember....I don't want to open my eyes, just to see nothing... Leave me alone....or take me away.....I don't want to be here anymore.

A soft bell ringing....I can hear it.....far in the distance corners of my mind....it's telling a story.....Yea, I hear it clearly...Singing of hope.....but the world is still dark....the bell fades.....and my mind is dark as the world...

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,_

It fades......fades...a light is shining, on me...From far away....far above....I look up and see.....it's a window, a hole in the dark.....Above is the blue sky, the sun, and life.....

I feel it's warmth....but I can't reach it....though I am trying....My arms are stretched to their full length, grasping nothing but air...Help! I don't want to stay here! Take me away! Take me up!....I don't know if they can hear me....

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

Nothing is happening.....they can not hear me....I'm crying....The tears won't stop....I want to leave....I want....to be with my friends....do I have friends? .....Darkness....It covers me like a thick quilt.....get it off!

I turn to the ground, I sit....All alone....Darkness surrounds me....it's all to familiar....No warmth....the door is shut once more.....Either go away or take me with you....There's nothing here.....I don't want to remember dark, cold, alone....I want the sun....

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow._

I want to run...I want to scream...I want to vent....I want to be me....to live, not pretend.....My eyes are shut, my ears are closed...I hear nothing.....I feel nothing....I am a shell...

A hand on my shoulder...I put my hand on top of it, to see if it's real...It still exists....But I do not look, for fear it ill disappear....a hand is on my chin, it lifts my head up....I can not see who it is....it's to dark....But I hear the bell, no...bells....they are louder this time....

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,_

They are illuminated....I can see them...It's a girl....she has brown hair...Her smile is the source of light, she is glowing....On her back are wings....Are you here to take me away?....I'll go willingly.... I'm being lifted....do I go to heaven?

Who is it?.....I know their face....We are lifting.....the door above is open....I can see my surroundings...no longer dreary and dank....It's the sun, what I wanted so much is drawing near....don't stop flying....don't stop...don't fall....

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

Take me higher....the window is waiting.....the door is open....There is no wall....no glass in my way anymore...I can hear her wings....My gaze returns to her face....I know her face....Thank You.... You can hear me...

Darkness....I don't want to remember....I don't have to remember....If one can be hurt by another...One can be healed by another....The dark world below was the hurt....the angel is the healing...the sun is my new life....I can't wait to feel the warmth that I have dreamt of...

_And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,_

Take me away.....I don't want to remember...it's still all to familiar....Sun! It's wonderful....I feel warmth...I see colors...There are people my age....they laugh, dance, sing, they scream in joy.....I scream....I let all my sorrow, anger, everything out....it's all going to disappear....it's all I can do to remain standing....

Now I can look around....where is the angel?...The girl who heard my pleas?....I know your face....I see you there....standing before me...Hello again....Thank You...it was all to familiar....I needed warmth...The sun is beautiful....the grass is sweet....Your wings glow with hope....the hope I almost lost...

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

I've been released...the chains are gone....the darkness is gone...This is not familiar....I've never been here before....But I will grow to love it....more than I ever have before...Nothing is to be taken for advantage....It's to be treasured as an unknown jewel...I love it here....in the sun...

As my heart lifts...I lift too...I can see the ground far beneath me....I have my own wings....I can save myself next time....Though I still need help, I don't need it as much....Thank you angel....the girl who heard my silent plea...

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

Yuki woke up. He was laying in his bed...the sun was up. He yawned, more awake this morning than usual, but still asleep. He got dressed and headed downstairs. The hallway was dark....it reminded him of his dream. Yuki entered the kitchen, it was lighter here.

Tohru turned around, smiling and saying good morning...Her face was lit by her smile and mixed with the sun through the window. Yuki knew that face...his angel...the one who heard his silent plea....saved him from the darkness and brought him into the sun.

"Thank You." Were the words that escaped him. Tohru smiled some more.

"No problem. I enjoy helping you guys...It's fun. Besides, I have to. It was our deal." she set out breakfast.

Yuki was wide awake now. She didn't understand what the thank you was for, as usual. No matter, it was enough, that she smiled. '_Thank You._'

_Any moment, everything can change. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I think...that this is my best one yet.

Ah shut up

Leave me alone Reb. Just cause it's slightly Yukiru doesn't mean you have to be mean.


	9. Hatori Sohma 2

Song: Iris- by the Goo Goo Dolls

Written by: Rebecca

Hatori

Hatori rubbed his temples as he heard a fight going on just outside. Kyo was over and Kagura was throwing him around. At the moment he couldn't remember why Kyo had come over.. But.. If they would just shut up.

Another crash and things on Hatori's shelve's came falling down. He quickly reached out and grabbed the photograph before it hit the floor. It was Kana's picture. He looked at it and touched his finger to her hair.

He stood up and then went to sit in his chair, but looked the door first. Last thing he needed was Kyo running in here for safety.

-

Across town, Kana paused and looked behind her as though someone had called her name.

"Come on, Kana! We'll be late!" her friends called.

"Coming!" she continued to walk.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Hatori sat in his chair and sighed. How long had he closed off thinking about her this time? Now the memories flowed like they had when he'd met Tohru. Come to think of it.. Tohru was a lot like Kana, though much younger. So sweet, always smiling, saying things you need to hear sometimes.

A memory of kissing Kana after she'd found out about the curse flashed in his eyelids. He opened them and looked around. He remembered the day she found out. How close Tohru's reaction had been to Kana's. He would laugh if it wasn't such a touchy subject.

"Falling in love." Hatori looked out his window and saw Tohru looking to her right with a worried expression. Then Kyo ran past the window followed by Kagura. Tohru was trying to stop her.

"I wonder what they'll think when it finally hits them.." he was talking about Tohru and Kyo but he doubted either of them knew how much it was obvious that they cared. And it was obvious, almost as much, with Yuki. _"Young lovers are idiots."_

Hatori remembered how he was so afraid of her leaving him, and afraid for her safety when he went to tell Akito about wanting to get married.

"It's amazing the joys and sadness it can all bring. Isn't it, Kana?" Hatori got up and decided to go for a walk.

-

Kana paused again and looked to her left and right. "Hey, did you hear someone calling my name?" she asked.

"No. Now come on. Or the show will start without us."

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cuz sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Hatori remembered the tickets to a comedy show that Shigure had given him and groaned as he pulled them out of his jacket.

* * *

-FLASHBACK- 

"Common Ha'ri! You deserve it! Loosen up!" Shigure laughed as Hatori looked about to kill him.

* * *

Hatori groaned again but figured he'd go since he was almost there anyway.

* * *

During the show, Hatori barely laughed and some of the people around him were giving him funny looks. He could care less. About 20 feet away was Kana. She and her friends were cracking up to most of the jokes. 

Kana kept thinking about earlier, when she kept hearing someone call her. She sighed once, as though something had happened that was really depressing.

"Come on, Kana. Pay attention. You're making people stare." Mayuko laughed. Kana smiled and went back to watching the show.

"Sorry."

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

So during the show Hatori started thinking about Kana as the comedians changed again. And what came to mind was just what had happened. Akito hit him with that vase.. And it was all over.. And he remembered crying for so long, even if only inside. When he thought about it, it was like a bad soap opera.

Kana laughed and smiled as the comedian cracked another joke. She was oblivious to the pain she'd once felt.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

Hatori stood up and walked out, stares following the seemingly emotionless man. But they were soon caught by the laughter once again and decided to leave the dead weight alone. Hatori just couldn't sit in a room full of people that were lying to themselves and hiding feelings. He just wasn't one of them. Not since Kana.

Kana sneezed and looked around. "I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." she told Mayuko as she too got up and walked out. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom, but something nagged at her to leave. She didn't see the man walking a little a head of her, two isles over. Few people looked at her, because she was smiling as she walked, to hide the nagging feeling.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Hatori got outside and took a deep breath. He felt so closed off in there. Behind him the door opened but he payed it no mind.

"Hatori?" Kana asked. Hatori spun around and stared at Kana with slightly wide eyes, as though afraid. "It _is_ you! Hello." she smiled.

"Hello, Kana." Hatori greeted her, regaining his composition.

That was it. Kana was sure of it. She didn't know how, but she knew he'd been the source of the nagging. She walked up to him and smiled again.

"Been awhile. How are you doing?" she asked. Hatori sighed in relief and let a smile grace his lips.

"Nothing new, actually." he said. Kana laughed and pointed at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I just thought you looked so much better with a smile on. I realized how little you smile and to think you'd smile for me, it just made me want to laugh." she explained. Another smile from Hatori.

"Well. You're a very special person, Kana." Hatori nodded. Kana's face lit up.

"The show wont be over for a while, how bout we catch up? Really. We just sit and talk, or we can go get coffee... or tea." she offered.

"Talking would be nice." Although Hatori feared her memories would break free, he couldn't say no and have her get disappointed.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am _

So Kana sat Hatori down on bench and began to ramble about her friends and work and school. Hatori smiled sadly, yet relieved, through the whole thing. She really was getting on better. Then Kana came up with a question that seemed to stop time.

"Hatori, What happened to your eye?" And Hatori wonder how to answer. He couldn't say he'd asked to marry her. She might remember something.

"Um.."

"I'm sorry. I just wondered. It's just that when I figured out it was you earlier I became so happy and I didn't know why and then I wondered about your eye. It's a shade lighter than your other one and.. Well I was just curious." Kana stopped talking and a gust of wind blew through before Hatori answered.

"It's alright. I'm part blind in that eye. I was hit with a piece of glass. That's all." he stood up slowly. "Your friends must be worried. I wouldn't want to keep you away. I'm sure you enjoyed the show. There's still some left if you want to go watch it." He pointed at the entrance door.

"Are you coming?"

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Hatori walked her to the door. "Laughter just doesn't seem to fit me anymore." he said sadly and turned to go.

"Well then.. I guess. I'll see you around..." Kana walked inside and closed the door. Hatori sighed.

"If only you knew..." and he kept walking. "How much I love you."

Kana was leaning on the inside of the door, feeling like she'd just let go of something dear. Her heart gave a heave and she sighed. Something about Hatori was just... special to her.. But she didn't understand why.

An eruption of laughter broke her from her thoughts and she placed the smile on his face and went back to her seat.

"What took so long?" Mayuko asked.

"Nothing. I just met an old friend." she said, though she wasn't sure you'd call your old boss a friend.

Hatori got back home to find Kagura in tears and Kyo being nursed to health by Tohru. He sighed at the simplicity of it all.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Kana looked back, as though expecting to see Hatori standing there, smiling down at her. But she was married. This was stupid. She shook her head and went back to the show.

"_Oh but wouldn't it be great... if he did?_"

_I just want you to know who I am _

The show got out and Kana heard some people talking about a guy who hadn't laughed at any jokes. She wondered if it had been Hatori and smiled. _'So he did smile.. Just for me..'_

"Common, Kana. Your husband's waiting." Mayuko teased.

"Oh shut up." she laughed and ran to catch up.

_I just want you to know who I am._

Hatori was asleep at his desk... dreaming peacefully. Next to his arm was a picture. A picture of a woman with a simplistic smile who he would never forget.


	10. Akito Sohma

Jess : Yes, the song fics live! I love this song! It was on the radio and I was like "Hey, this sounds like an Akito song." So it became my Akito Theme Song!

Slightly Hinted/Suggested AkitoTohru

Also, let's ignore any 'information' that may interfere with this paticular story.

**Everything Changes - Akito Sohma - Jessica**

Kureno and Akito walked slowly yet steadily to the last door in the hall, Akito's room.

"You can go now." Akito said coldly with a glare to the taller man behind him. Kureno bowed his head and left as the head of the house closed the door behind him.

Akito laid in his bed stiffly and felt his head. He'd been lucky today it seemed, no illness. His eye lids felt heavy as he gave into a deep sleep.

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it change how you feel?  
_

"Kureno." Akito called in the dark as he sat up. "Kureno come here!"

"Why? What could you possibly need from me?" Kureno's voice asked coldly. Colder than Akito had ever heard it. He shivered.

"You'll come when I call you! Where are you Kureno?" he yelled angrily before coughing a bit.

"Here..." Kureno whispered, and Akito saw a light where his door was. He stood and walked to the door, feeling apprehensive and he pulled the door open.

He blinked in the brightness outside his door for a moment before his eyes adjusted. Kureno was walking away down the hallway.

"Kureno! Wait!" he called, walking after him.

"Why? You're a useless person, right?" a cocky voice said smoothly. Akito's head snapped to his left.

_I'm the mess you choose  
The profit you cannot close,  
The devil in you I suppose  
Because the wounds never heal._

"Shigure? How dare you talk to me like that?" he growled out.

"You're not worth it." Shigure seemed to be talking to himself as he opened his eyes. A seemingly practiced glare in place on his face. Akito shook as he struck out at the dog.

Shigure vanished and he blinked and froze.

"Where?" he looked around him and noticed he was alone in the hallway. "Kureno? Shigure?" he asked.

"Akito..." a voice called, down the hall. He walked towards it.

Sitting in the middle of the hall was Rin. She was glaring at him.

"Rin." he stated calmly and coldly.

"Stay away from me you bastard." she growled out at him. "I hate your guts." her voice was soft and evil.

"You can't tell me what to do wench." Akito seethed. A form behind Rin stood up, having sat back to back with the horse.

"Don't call her that." his voice was harsh and Akito knew he was 'black.'

"Heh, ox. When did you grow a spine?" Akito sneered. Haru's face scrunched up in distaste.

_But everything changes  
If I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel,_

"Haru is braver than you are." a little voice called to him, and Akito turned around.

Kisa stood slightly behind Hiro, not two steps away from the head of the house.

"Braver than _me_?" Akito asked incredulously. Hiro took a step forward.

"Of course. You're a coward. I hate cowards. You hide behind your sickness and order everyone else around. I can't believe you can stand to exist." Hiro lunged at Akito, who put his arm in front of him in defense.

After a moment of nothing, he looked up to see...nothing. No one was there. He turned around to see that Haru and Rin and Kisa were gone too...

_Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we playTo make sure that it's real._

"Wh-where did they go?" Akito asked, feeling an uncomfortable fear settling in him. "What's going on here?" his eyes shook along with his body._  
_

Music filled his ears and Akito began walking towards it, his steps quickening as he neared. He stopped outside of a door and took a deep breath before opening it.

Momiji stood in the center of the room, playing the violin. A little blonde girl was next to him, playing along with him. It was a sad and scornful song.

"Stop that." Akito ordered. "I said stop playing that music!" he yelled, covering his ears.

The music just seemed to get louder and his head hurt. He fell to his knees in the doorway, the kimono nearly falling off of his shoulders. He felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes but he forced them back.

"STOP IT!" he heard himself screaming, over and over like a mantra.

All was silent. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the suddenly empty room. The side door was open and the violins were in their cases against the wall. He rushed to the wall and threw the cases against the opposite wall. They smashed to pieces as he regained his nerves.

_But everything changes  
If I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel,_

"Akito!" a joyous voice called from outside. Akito flinched at the person calling to him as he walked onto the porch.

"What do you want you great buffoon?" Akito asked before he backed up, a fist barely missing his face. "What do you think you're doing you monkey?" he yelled, trying to hide his fear.

"Ayame said...I could be stronger, braver...If I was able to face you this way." Ritsu said softly yet coldly. Akito felt icicles...

"Ayame?" he looked behind to figure directly in front of him to the tall, silver haired man further back. "Why...?"

"Simple. You've made Yuki's life hard, unbearable sometimes. I can't stand back and let you live." he was wearing an unusually cold stare that made Akito's blood run cold.

"Don't...Don't touch me!" he screamed, turning and running back through the music room to the hallway and taking off back towards his room.

_When it's just me and you.  
Who knows what we could do.  
If we can just make it through  
The toughest part of the day._

A fist busted through the wall to his left and he barely managed to stop before hitting it. The girl attached to the fist hit the other wall and turned her evil, maniacal look on him. He took a step back away from the boar.

She lunged at him and he felt he couldn't move. Kagura's eyes fell shut as she slowed before falling to the ground in a heap. Akito looked up from her still, sleeping form to see Hatori changing his needles.

"Hatori." he breathed out in relief as the doctor walked towards him. "You stopped her." he closed his eyes for a minute.

"Of course." Hatori's voice was the same as before, not evil and hateful. "I couldn't let her kill you when I could do it myself." he said plainly, like everyday news. Akito's eyes snapped open, seeing a needle coming at him.

He screamed and dodged under Hatori's lifted left arm, running further down the hall. He was nearing his bedroom door, his sanctuary. A red headed boy, the cat, stood outside of it.

_But everything changes  
If I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel,_

"What are you doing here cat? Move!" he yelled, panicking by this point.

"Don't order me around." Kyo mumbled so softly Akito barely heard it before Kyo's fist was coming to meet him. The fist never met it's mark and Akito realized with fear and relief that Kyo had disappeared too...

He ran into his room and took deep breaths. His head was on fire, the running causing a fever to spring up. He heard breathing besides his own and looked around the dark room. It came from...from...

...from behind him!

He flipped around and met glowing purple eyes. Yuki looked haunted...

"Oh. It's you." Akito sighed. "I don't have time for you. Please leave me. I can't take this." he motioned with his hand to the door.

"No." Akito gave him a 'what?' look. "No. No. Never. I won't leave you alone until you have felt all of the pain I have. You are the lowest creature on earth and you don't deserve to exist." Yuki whispered as he walked forward. Akito backed away.

"Wha..." he felt the room spinning.

"Die..." Yuki whispered before Akito felt his wrist held by a death-cold hand. He heard metal being removed from a sheath and saw the glint in a non-existent light.

_Stay here together  
And we could  
Conquer the world  
If we could  
Say that forever  
Is more than just a word._

The knife came down from the air and went plunging for his heart...Akito closed his eyes and...

...prayed...

"_Please don't let me die...I...I'm sorry..."_

"Akito-san!"

Akito's eyes shot open.

"Akito-san!"

Relief filled the voice that had called to him out of the darkness and Akito noticed with some pain that he was in a very white, very _bright _room. He turned his head to look at the brunette girl next to him.

"Tohru Honda?" he asked in confusion. Tohru began to cry. "Wha?" Akito's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry Akito-san...I-I mean...Sohma-san." she didn't know how to address him. "It's just...I thought you would die! I-we haven't become friends yet...You were shaking so badly and crying out..."

"Why?" she blinked and looked at him. "Why would you care about me?" Akito asked, looking at the blank ceiling as he remembered his dream.

"Because...I know that somewhere deep inside of you...You're a good person. And I want to know you..."

_If you just walked away What I could really say?  
It wouldn't matter anyway.  
It wouldn't change how you feel._

She wiped her eyes and placed her hands in her lap, looking out the window to her right, to the end of the bed. Akito felt something inside of him hurting...Something on his chest...

"Also...It reminded me of mom..." she whispered and Akito's head turned to look at her in surprise.

"Your mother?" he asked, feeling slightly angry at being compared to a woman.

"Yes." Tohru nodded. "When I saw her in the hospital...the only time ever...she looked so sad and I felt I had failed her. She was helpless in the end, and it scared me. You looked the same. Helpless."

Akito glared at her, but she couldn't see it.

"I want to help you...Akito-san." Tohru stated firmly, turning to smile at him. "I want to be friends."

All Akito could do was stare. Stare at this marvelous angelic being who didn't hate him...The only one in the hospital room with him...The only one who cared enough about him to stay by his side...

* * *

Yay for Akito! Everyone cheer!...Okay, you don't have to... 


End file.
